User blog:Strikero/How can you be a Pro at Counter-Strike?
Answer: To be a pro at cs or css (counter strike/counter strike: source) you would have to practice a lot... But to make easier for you guys, here are some tips to improve your game and make you pro a lot faster!: 1) When shooting from distance, don't hold down the shooting button, instead, tap the shooting button while crouching and aiming the head of your enemy. 2) Use the walk button! It great when playing games when there's not many people on. When you walk (hold down shift normaly) it makes it impossible to others to hear you!. 3) Use crouch! when you crouch, your aim becomes a lot steady and makes it easier for you to headshot the opposition! It can also confuse your opponment if they think you are standing up when you are actually crouching!. 4) When knifing, use right-click button on your mouse to attack! If you use the left-click button, it is called slapping and is very weak and can take up to 6-7 hits to kill someone, if you right-click wich is called actually using the knife correctly it would take 2 hits to kill someone! Best weapons to use: There is no best weapon in the game, e.g. the muchine gun is the most expensive gun in the game and i hate it! But i would tell you the guns you should not buy! 1) The first pistol on the pistol menu (the gun terrorists have for free) 2) the first rifle on the rifle menu (only available to terrorists) 3) NIGHT VISION! NEVER EVER BUY NIGHTVISION! 4) Machine gun wich costs a fortune and it so hard to aim with but when you throw a smoke grenade, you should shoot randomly and you should get few kills. 5) if you can't shoot without the cross hair or reticle (the + of the middle of the screen) don't use the sniper rifles This guide will not help you become a pro at CS, not will it help you much a tall.Try and get yourself in a helpful clan that often plays matches (but only low skill ofcoures) and does training often to help you learn maps. You can play public for years and only get a certain skill, you need a clan to get pro. I agree with much of the above, but snipers are the backbone of good CS team! A true Pro can headshot 4 out of 5 times with an AWP. I strongly suggest learning to use AWP as an offensive weapon. You may think headshotting an opponent with an AWP is impossible, but it is one of the best ways to show your "pro-ness". If you want something more "pro" than the AWP, try the scout.YES, it is weaker, but a headshot is always a one hit kill and requires much skill. THANK YOU THIS IS GOOD METHOD ^_^ Night vision is only for maps in total darkness. Category:Blog posts